Trucy Wight: Spectral Showman
by Sergeant Spectre
Summary: "Ok, on second thought, maybe walking home from my magic show in the middle of a thunderstorm wasn't the best idea. Especially considering the lightning was green. I guess Mr. Hat makes a pretty good lightning rod." A lightning bolt from an ecto storm strikes Trucy, turning her half-ghost. Rated T just in case. Please do review.
1. I: The strike

**A/N Blah blah blah, disclaimer, disclaimer, you've already heard this, I own nothing, yada yada yada.**

I woke up on a hospital bed, aching all over. Daddy, Polly and Athena were around it, worried expressions on all their faces. I winced as Daddy and Athena enveloped me in a tight hug, while Polly stood behind the two, beaming, something I was grateful for; I didn't think I could take the three of them.

"You were struck by lightning." Daddy told me worriedly.

"You were out for about a day." Polly informed me.

A day? That didn't sound quite right. I didn't know much about lightning, but I was pretty sure it took longer than a single day to recover from a strike. In The corner of my eye, I noticed that my magician's attire was hung up on a clothes peg by the door. I was surprised to see it was blue. Surprised? Why was I surprised? It was always blue. Did something happen? I tried to think back to around the time of the strike. Maybe i just slipped into a freshly painted fence or something.

OK, maybe walking home from my magic show in the middle of a thunderstorm wasn't the best idea. Especially considering the lightning was green. I guess Mr. Hat makes a pretty good lightning rod on top of an umbrella. I remembered the strike itself. It was definitely one of the most painful things i had ever experienced. It felt like I was being torn apart molecule by molecule. In my last few moments of consciousness, I caught my face in a puddle. My shock was... immesurable. My hat and cape, as well as Mr. Hat's, was Orange, my hair was white, my scarf green, and my skin looked several shades paler. The most Jarring change, however, were my eyes. They were a toxic shade of green, and it's strange, but i distinctly remember seeing them glowing before I passed out.

"TRUCE!"

I jolted back to reality, as Polly put his chords of steel to good use.

"You looked concerned about something," Athena chimed in. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, hesitating a tiny bit. I noticed Athena's pupils dilate and her ears twitch. She knew I lied. She knew something was wrong.

 **A/N: So... This was an idea I had. This chapter is really more of a proof of concept/prologue than anything. I'm not sure how I'm gonna proceed with this. I mean, I have ideas.(does the tenma taro claw thing) OH WHAT IDEAS I HAVE! (does the detective Fulbright finger thing) I'm just...unsure how to proceed. Also, if it happens, the story is not gonna be in 1st person, only the prologue.**


	2. Turnabout Shade 0

**A/N: Error 404 disclaimer saying I own nothing not found.**

A shadowy figure crouched over the body, an ornate knife sticking out of its back. The man was dead. Quite decidedly dead. Blood seeped out of the wound in his back, the outer edges already clotting. A smile crept onto the assailant's lips. A cold, triumphant smile.

"Took you long enough, old friend." The words poured out of their mouth like acid.

They stood up and left, as if they had just done nothing more than finish a cup of tea. Their stride was calm and even. The cameras couldn't see them. To them the knife had flown across the room. They knew this all too well.

"Although, I think I'll stick around." they added in consideration. "See how this plays out." With that, the figure walked into the shadows and vanished.

 **A/N: So, after quite a while, this is what i created for you. Disappointed? heh. you have every right to be. still, isn't life all about the little things? And even if you disagree, this little thing is the start of a rather big thing. my plan for this story is two main arcs; one more AA focused arc with DP elements as vital plot points and one more DP focused arc with some AA characters involved. this is the start of the first. i call it Turnabout Shade. When will the next chapter be out? the closest thing to a promise i can provide is that it will probably be ready for uploading by Christmas** **2023\. Merry Christmas, you sorry shells of people.**


End file.
